English (Civ6)
|ability-description ='British Museum': Each can hold six Artifacts instead of three and build two s instead of one. Archaeological Museums are automatically themed when they have six Artifacts. Workshop of the World: and Mines accumulate +2 resources per turn. +100% towards Military Engineers. Military Engineers receive +2 charges. Buildings that provide additional yields when powered receive +4 of their respective yields. +20% towards Industrial Zone buildings. Harbor buildings grant +10 Strategic Resource stockpiles. |leader-bonus-description = |leader-agenda-name = |leader-agenda-description = |empire_name = English Empire |adjectives = English |location = Europe |size = Roughly 94 thousand square miles (243458.88 square km) |population = Est. 64.1 million |irl-capital = London (generally) }} The English people represent a civilization in Civilization VI. They have two different leaders: Victoria and (with Gathering Storm) Eleanor of Aquitaine. Their secondary color is white, while their primary color changes depending on who leads them. Under Victoria, it is maroon (#6D0200), while under Eleanor, it is pink (#FA72A8). The English civilization ability is British Museum, which provides additional Artifact slots and Archaeologists in their Archaeological Museums, and automatically themes them when filled. In Gathering Storm, this ability is replaced by Workshop of the World, which increases the amount of Iron and Coal resources extracted from Mines, allows for Military Engineers to be built faster and with additional charges, increases the yields provided by powered buildings, increases towards Industrial Zone buildings and makes Harbor buildings increase the amount of Strategic Resources the player can stockpile. Their unique unit is the Sea Dog (which replaces the Privateer), and their unique district is the Royal Navy Dockyard (which replaces the Harbor). Strategy Vanilla & Rise and Fall Make your navy a priority. Research Celestial Navigation and Shipbuilding as soon as you can. While you research these techs, make a couple of Galleys to explore and find new continents. Once you research Shipbuilding make several Settlers, send them across the sea to continents, and build Royal Navy Dockyards in your new cities. After you finish Shipbuilding, you can do one of two things. You can either rush Cartography and Square Rigging to get powerful naval units, or focus on and rush Redcoats (which Victoria's leader ability will provide). The instant you get Redcoats, it's basically over for every other civ. Since they are so expensive to maintain, however, you need to have enough to support your army, which will grow larger every time you conquer a city on another continent. Keep your economy strong by building Commercial Hubs and economic buildings in your cities and sending Trade Routes to city-states and neighbors with whom you aren't at war. With Royal Navy Dockyards on every continent, you'll soon attract Great Admirals who can help you achieve naval supremacy. If you get Gaius Duilius (whose ability forms a Fleet out of any naval unit), save him until you get your first Frigate, then use him on it. An early game Frigate Fleet will absolutely destroy coastal cities. Even better, if you get Santa Cruz, you can use him to form a Frigate Armada and own the ocean! However, controlling the ocean will do you no good if you can't see what's hidden in the shadows, and other players will become suspicious if they see a Frigate Fleet or Armada near their borders. To solve this problem, discover Mercantilism as quickly as possible and begin producing Sea Dogs, then send them out to certain strategic spots on the map so they can patrol the ocean without being seen. If someone tries to turn the tables on you and launch a surprise assault on your shores, you'll know it's coming and be able to capture their ships with your Sea Dogs while the rest of your navy deals with any embarked units. Gathering Storm Civilopedia entry Cities Citizens Males: * Aelfraed * Cyneric * Deorwine * Ecgberht * Hrodulf * Osgar * Sigeberht * Swidhun * Wigstan * Wulfric Females: * Aelfthryth * Cyneburga * Eadgyd * Frideswide * Godgifu * Hildraed * Leofflaed * Mildgyd * Sunngifu * Wilburh Modern males: * Aidan * Byrne * Daulton * Emory * Garrett * Kendal * Montgomery * Radcliff * Sheldon * Thurmond Modern females: * Alice * Brittaney * Carleigh * Florence * Haylie * Lyndsay * Millicent * Robynn * Sidney * Whitney Trivia * The English civilization's symbol is a stylized version of Saint Edward's Crown, the centerpiece of England's coronation regalia. * The name of the civilization can be a source of considerable confusion. For all intents and purposes, the English Empire is actually a representation of the British Empire. Civilization VI has chosen not to make such a distinction, and as such the civilization is called the English Empire in the game. * The English civilization ability is named after the world's first national public museum, which is located in London. ** The new English civilization ability in Gathering Storm references the Industrial Revolution of the 18th and 19th centuries, which began in England. * Since the release of Eleanor of Aquitaine, the English are the third civilization to have at least two leaders with dramatic differences in their styles of gameplay. * England is also playable in The Black Death, in which it is led by King Edward III. Gallery File:Civ6 seadog3.jpg|The Sea Dog, England's unique unit File:Civ6 redcoat5.jpg|The Redcoat, Victoria's unique unit File:Civ6 Royal dockyard.jpg|The Royal Navy Dockyard, England's unique district File:English capital.JPG|English capital in Medieval Era Videos ru:Англия (Civ6) Related achievements Category:English